Al final de la batalla
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Hay dos cosas que no puedo olvidar respecto de ti, Zelda: uno, tu voz pidiendo para que siempre te protegiera; y dos, la mía contestándote que así sería.


Hace unos días me percaté que tenía 11 fics en mi perfil y sentí la necesidad de hacer algo más solo para que fuera par; menuda cosa.

Avisos y comentarios al final.

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Al final de la batalla**

* * *

…

 _Estoy un poco lastimado,_

 _pero no estoy muerto._

 _Me recostaré para sangrar un rato._

 _Luego me levantaré para pelear de nuevo._

 _-John Dryden, poeta inglés._

* * *

…

Hay dos cosas que no puedo olvidar respecto de ti, Zelda: uno, tu voz pidiendo para que siempre te protegiera; y dos, la mía contestándote que así sería.

La vida que surge en el acto de resguardar las trincheras es algo que cambia la perspectiva de todo lo que has visto, pero a mi parecer, es imposible que pueda olvidarme de aquello, pues es eso mismo lo que me ha llevado a estar aquí. Tiempo antes de partir, me di cuenta que era mucho más útil metiéndome en el campo de batalla a combatir directamente la amenaza, que quedándome en la capital o marcharme a la frontera para recolectar información que no sirve para aminorar o rezagar la contienda, sino que solo para continuar echándole leña al fuego y aumentar el brío de nuestros enemigos con nuestras acusaciones. Hemos pagado los errores del sistema que ha conformado esta guerra con sangre y la muerte de nuestros hombres. Pasé años buscando el surgimiento del conflicto, creyendo que la información sería el acto que buscaría la diplomacia entre las monarquías de las naciones en contienda, pero para cuando lo encontré, ya era demasiado tarde y el enemigo se encontraba allanando la frontera entre guerrilla y guerrilla, tratando de llegar a la capital y hasta a ti.

La policía secreta de tu padre parece una broma en comparación a lo que se vive aquí; todos los años que pasé como espía del rey no me sirvieron de nada para prepararme; tal vez solo para acostumbrarme a la sensación que otorga la adrenalina. A los pocos días de llegar comprendí que todo lo que había vivido antes era una tontería y había llegado la hora de probar el verdadero carácter. Somos un grupo de cientos agrupados por los desfiladeros, pocos en total; apenas suficientes para tener esperanzas. El hecho de ser tan pocos te obliga a sacrificarte más. En qué me he metido, esto es de locos.

El dolor en la marcha es apremiante, caminar agachado con treinta kilos a la espalda conformados entre municiones, chucherías y un arma en la mano; arma sagrada, arma que no puede astillarse ni mojarse, arma que no puede soltarse ni un instante. La marcha es forzada y callada, hay que bajar y subir en filas, callado, sin comida ni agua, con sed, hambre y el cuerpo entumecido del esfuerzo. Hasta que éste se transforma en un gemido absoluto, la piel de las manos se te levanta como globos llenos de un líquido turbio y los pies te sangran destrozados dentro de las botas. Subir y bajar. Dolor y más dolor, sumido en el sigilo; aprendes a moverte como la brisa, porque acá un suspiro, una mínima queja e incluso el roce de la mochila, te puede costar la vida. Y claro, yo he pasado años sumido en éste, con el mismo efecto, pero en ese caso yo me consideraba invisible, y ahora soy un montón de carne tan extenuado y cubierto en sangre y barro como cualquier otro de los que hay acá. Hay que vigilar la trinchera: el enemigo está cerca y hay que tener paciencia para esperarlo durante horas. Hay que disimular el miedo, para no contagiárselo a los demás, resistir el hambre; todos tenemos hambre, aguantar la sed, porque todos tenemos sed. Los días los paso empapado, sucio por el fango y la humedad, adolorido, atormentado por el frío de la noche y el calor atroz de la tarde entre calambres y desgarros. En este paisaje pintado de muerte adquieres todos los sentidos necesarios para lograrlo.

La denominada "juventud de hierro" realmente resulta ser un grupo reducido de jóvenes sobre los veinte que se ha perdido en la guerra, porque mientras nuestros compañeros mayores pueden proyectarse más allá de ésta, nosotros vemos los recuerdos del tiempo anterior como una ilusión de la que no nos fiamos mucho. La familia que ha dejado el resto es suficiente para anclarlos al mundo exterior a la contienda, en cambio, nosotros, los de veinte, estamos en el periodo donde menos autoridad ejercen los padres y las mujeres aún no nos dominan. Y tal vez sea por eso que miramos al pasado con tanta incredulidad, porque el ruido de los cañones y el chocar de las armas nos tiene atrofiada la memoria; no podemos imaginarnos fuera de este ámbito. Mutamos como si tratáramos ser cualquier animal de la espesura, solo instintos, reflejos, músculos, huesos, piel, ceño fruncido, mandíbula apretada y vientre firme. El arma se te pega a las manos, se convierte en una extensión natural de tu brazo, se te agudiza la vista, se te afina el oído. Desarrollas una tenacidad sin límites: hay que pelear hasta la muerte, hasta vencer; no hay más opción, porque la convicción de ganar es más importante incluso que uno mismo.

La soledad es peor que el hambre. Estamos en un punto en que después de tanta violencia cualquiera anhela el tacto de la cercanía humana, ruega por una caricia, tiene el deseo apremiante de tener contacto con una persona, de estar con una mujer, pero aquí todos somos hombres y nadie se toca por muy necesitado que esté, aunque solo sea por un abrazo. Cada uno en su mundo y en su propio cuerpo, en su pasado, en sus miedos e ilusiones.

Pero no todo es tan malo, Zelda, a veces deja de llover lo suficiente para ver las estrellas y escribir sin miedo de que el agua difumine la tinta e inunde el papel. El silencio se transforma en algo distinto al que surge desde el sigilo, la tensión en el aire se dispersa y nosotros podemos dormir sin tener que estar alerta, relajando el puño para soltar la espada que siempre tenemos adherida. He querido ser la excepción en los ámbitos que te he descrito, para poder proyectarme después de la guerra y recordar con plenitud y sin miedo lo que aconteció antes de ésta, para desear con más fuerzas el querer volver a tus brazos y estrecharte con firmeza, para anhelar tus caricias de vuelta. Te he fallado y por eso estoy aquí, pero no tengo la intención de volver a hacerlo.

Muchos acá luchan con la convicción de que la victoria les traerá la paz que anhela el alma, que los deseos de venganza se verán complacidos después de haber visto tanta destrucción y amigos caídos, cuando la verdad es que están tan traumados que cualquier infierno parece más pacífico. La idea de ganar tiene obsesionados a la mayoría y por eso es que luchan con una ira que camufla las tristezas, perdidos en el desamparo y sin fijarse dónde tienen los pies puestos ni hacia qué punto dirigen las estocadas, contra personas que no conocen ni odian, por personas que se conocen y se odian.

Yo en cambio lucho para volver a verte.

Hay dos cosas que no puedo olvidar con respecto a ti Zelda: esa vez que dejé que te hirieran, y el hecho de que no te juré nada en vano. He escrito más cartas como esta diciéndote lo mismo, una tras otra sin esperar la respuesta a la anterior, porque los mensajeros llegan cada vez con menos eventualidad y tu ubicación es tan incierta como el fin de todo esto. Y aunque me has dicho que lo sabes y no hay motivo para permanecer, estoy empedernido en que el grano de arena que aporta el esfuerzo individual puede marcar la diferencia, y tú con tu imagen has colaborado en ese objetivo, me das fuerzas. Quiero creer que al final de la batalla todo estará bien.

...

* * *

Muy bien, ¿a qué viene todo esto? La idea se basa en un proyecto que he estado ideando hace algún tiempo, antes de partir con _Destino decidido_ y aplazar la segunda parte de _Mudora._ Originalmente iba a ser el proyecto que publicaría antes de DD incluso, pero la idea era muy mocha y la trama no estaba la suficientemente completa como para lanzarme a escribirlo sin que tuviera tropiezos a largo plazo. Ahora que lo tengo más pensado he decidido darle un nuevo enfoque, para plasmar un verdadero conflicto político entre Hyrule y la nación en cuestión; nada de profecías, leyendas o el meollo del destino no escogido. Así que en esta ocasión he dejado intuir más o menos el rol de los personajes y a qué va la trama.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que si es así me lo digan en los comentarios, y si no, pues las críticas constructivas siempre son de ayuda :)

Estoy atrasada con la actualización de DD debido a la clases, pero espero traerla a ustedes en una semana más.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
